


entwined iv

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Entwined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	entwined iv

Finch?

Hmmm…

_Harold!_

Yes Mr. Reese?

What are you doing?

Oh…nothing.

It doesn’t look like nothing.

Well…

Finch what’s with the rope?

Oh, this rope…

Yes _that_ rope.

You did say you wanted to do something different on your day off, correct?

Yes, but how does that involve a rope?

I thought I would take the rope, entwine it around your wrists like so and then tie the ends to the headboard and have my way with you. _Ok?_

Oh…I see…

And, is that an acceptable plan Mr. Reese?

Yes it is. _Provided_ , I get to have my way with you in return, Finch?

Oh _yes_! Yes, that can definitely be arranged.

~~ _much later_ ~~

Harold?

mmmm...yes, John?

This was an excellent plan.

_I_ thought so.

Thank you. I love you Harold.

John.....

Sssh...it's ok. Go to sleep.

I love you too, John.


End file.
